Emily and Rose's February of Love
by spydalek
Summary: Collection of Emily and Rose ficlets for Femslash February.
1. Opposites

**Welcome to my contribution to Femslash Feb, where for the next twenty eight days, I will be posting a short ficlet of Emily and Rose doing fluffy, shippy stuff. :D These are all Prequels to my "Better Together" crossover I posted. :)**

 **Based on the Femslash Feb prompt list on Tumblr. :)**

* * *

01) Opposites

Emily smiled as she walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, holding a bag with 'GAME' written on it. Rose was lay on the sofa, a Switch in her hands. "Did you get them?" asked Rose, sitting up and looking at Emily. "They had them in, right?"

"Yep, I got them," said Emily, taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack. She grinned as she walked over to the sofa and sat down, placing the bag on the coffee table. She then reached into it and pulled out two Switch games. "Which do you want? Pikachu or Eevee?" She slowly slid 'Let's Go Eevee' closer to Rose, making her girlfriend laugh.

"I'll take Eevee, then," said Rose, laughing. "I know how much you like Pikachu, I wouldn't try to take her away from you."

Emily grinned as she stood up, before pulling a Poké Ball Plus controller out of it and handing it to Rose. "Right, I'll grab the bedroom Switch and we can have a race to see who can get to Brock first." She winked before heading into the bedroom.

Rose laughed as she reached into the bag and started unwrapping both games. "So, is this for fun or are we betting something?" she asked, looking at the open door to the bedroom, where she could see Emily. "Because I have an idea on what we can bet." She smirked as Emily looked at her and walked out of the bedroom with a Switch in hand and another smirk on her lips.

"Yeah? I think we might be on the same track here," said Emily, looking at her girlfriend as she sat down, grabbing 'Let's Go Pikachu' from the coffee table. "Whoever beats Brock first gets to be on top later, and can do whatever they want to the loser."

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Rose, as she lent forward and pecked Emily on the lips. "May the best Trainer win."

* * *

"Seriously?" asked Emily, frowning as she looked at Rose, a few hours later. Rose was showing her the Switch, which was showing a defeated Brock. "I only just got to Pewter City…"

"You spent ten minutes resetting for a female Pikachu," said Rose, smiling. "You know we don't have to do this, right? Unless you were secretly hoping you'd lose…"

"Are you suggesting I purposely spent half an hour in Viridian Forest searching for that Bulbasaur with Bella?" asked Emily, with a smirk. "Just so you'd get to do whatever you wanted to me." She paused her game and stood up. "That totally sounds like me, Guppy." With another smirk she began pulling her top off and made her way to the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of clothes. As soon as she reached the door, she turned and gave Rose a seductive wink.

Rose grinned before pausing her own game and following Emily into the bedroom.

* * *

 **So, OK, "Opposites" was kind of a hard one to me, till I realised that "Opposites" doesn't have to mean the people. ;) And I went with the two latest Pokemon games, giving each one a separate version. :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	2. Pink

02) Pink

Rose smiled as she turned to look at her girlfriend, who was currently standing in the doorway to their bedroom in a Pink Ladies jacket. Rose was sat in the main room of their flat, the TV on while tapping at her laptop. "Daisy's being a total diva right now," she said, flopping onto the sofa. "I can't believe Ms King agreed to let her both direct and star in it… I just got off the phone with her, rehearsal is six am tomorrow. On a Sunday."

"I guess we're gonna have to get an early night then," said Rose, sighing as she put the laptop on the coffee table. Emily shrugged the jacket off and lent into Rose.

"It's gonna be worth it, right?" asked Emily, as Rose put her arms around her. "I play a good Rizzo, right?"

"Of course, Em," said Rose, smiling as she kissed Emily's forehead. "You're gonna be great. Besides, that jacket looks really good on you."

She whispered something into Emily's ear and smirked, causing Emily to shoot up and said "Really? You'd really do that?"

"You just have to wear the jacket," said Rose, smirking as she stood up and began making her way towards the bedroom, swinging her hips as she left a trail of clothing. She stopped in the doorway and turned, licking her lips as she said "Let me show you what a girl can do, Rizzo," before slipping into the room, leaving the door wide open.

Emily grinned as she shrugged the jacket back on and made her way into the bedroom, faster than she had moved in a while.

* * *

 **It surprised me that the first thing that came into my head with "Pink" was the Pink Ladies, from Grease. Then again, I had just finished a chapter of "Better Together" that mentioned the play so I think it was on my mind at the time.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Lost

03) Lost

"Just face it, Em," said Rose, looking at her girlfriend as they stood next to their car in the middle of a city. "We're lost."

Emily took a deep breath, before looking around. "I'm pretty sure this is where they told us to meet them." She frowned as she took her phone out of her pocket. "Dammit, that power cut must have stopped our Spy-Pods from charging, mine's out of juice…"

"Mine too," said Rose, looking at Emily as she held up her own phone. "Guess we shouldn't have used them for, well, you know what earlier."

Emily chuckled before taking Rose's hand. "I guess we should probably find somewhere to eat and ask if we can borrow a phone. Do you have your I.D. on you?"

"Of course," said Rose, nodding. "I saw a sushi place that way, we should ask in there." She pointed to the left of the street.

"I saw a doughnut shop the other way," said Emily, looking at Rose as she pointed to the right. "We should ask there."

"You just want doughnuts," said Rose, shaking her head.

"Doughnuts are much better than sushi," said Emily, smirking. Rose just shook her head before leaning into Emily's ear and whispering something. Emily started blushing before saying "Really? With the…"

"Yep, with those," said Rose, smiling. "So, shall we go to the sushi place?"

It took Emily a few moments of debating in her head before she nodded and let Rose lead her to the left.

* * *

 **This one was hard. "Lost" took me about five tries till I got to this one, one of my few barely shippy ones in this collection, so sorry about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Cafe

04) Cafe

She smiled as she took a seat across from her girlfriend in the cafe around the corner from their school. "They didn't have any croissants, sadly," said Rose, placing the bottle of water in front of Emily. "I got you a bacon sandwich instead."

"You're the best," said Emily, leaning over the table and chastely kissing her girlfriend on the lips. "Bacon might be the best thing after the night we had… We got into the news again." She handed Rose her phone.

"Thanks to the help of the Vigilante Archer and their friend, the London Police were able to arrest a gang of mobile phone thieves," read Rose, looking at the phone. She frowned as she looked at Emily. "So I'm just a friend now, huh?"

"You know you're more than that to me," said Emily, as she took her phone back. "I can't believe me losing my Pod would lead us to the hideout of the mobile phone thieves the police have been looking for for years…" She smirked. "And I can't believe the police don't like us, we do their work for them."

Rose shook her head and said "Yeah, your sparkling personality totally makes them like you."

Emily rolled her eyes before sipping her drink. Before gasping. "Oh, yeah, Barry called. He wants our help with a meta human serial killer," she said, looking at Rose. "Apparently he has a dagger that can suck the powers of metas."

"Sounds dangerous," said Rose, looking at Emily. "But it must be serious if he called us…"

Emily nodded, just as the woman behind the counter shouted "Gupta? Your bacon sandwiches are ready." Emily stood up before walking to the counter with a smile.

* * *

 **This one was a fun one to write, I really enjoyed it. :D**

 **Hope you liked it. :)**


	5. Sharp

05) Sharp

"I can't believe we were captured by the one fucking goon who knows how to tie a bloody knot," said Emily, scowling as she sat on the floor of a storage cupboard, tied back to back with Rose, in full Archer outfit. The hood on her jacket (With a quiver stitched to it) was down, but the mask she wore was still firmly attached. Rose also had a similar mask on, and a similar scowl. As Emily continued "These are tied tight…"

"You do have a knife on you, right?" asked Rose, looking at her. "Or did they take it along with your arrow shafts?"

"Can you reach the bottom of the quiver?" said Emily, with a small smile. "There should be a button, press it and a sharp-ish green arrowhead should drop out."

"Green?" asked Rose, as she began moving her arms trying to reach the bottom of the quiver. "Did Ol… the Green Arrow give it you?"

"I may have taken a souvenir from our last trip over to Star City," said Emily, shrugging. Causing Rose to jerk slightly, making Emily frown. "Sorry, Slayer, forgot we're together."

"Seriously? You forgot we're together?" asked Rose, smirking. Before managing to press the button on the side of the quiver. A green arrowhead fell into her hand and she let out a "Yes!" before beginning to work on the ropes between the two.

"Oh, shut up, you know what I meant," said Emily, shaking her head. "I forgot we're tied together. I could never forget the fact we're together, together. Especially after last night, I had no idea you had the stamina for an all-nighter."

Rose smirked before saying "Good to know I can still surprise you," at the same time as she cut through the rope and it fell to the floor. "Now, let's get out of here. We need to find our equipment and call for help."

They stood up and made their way to the door, with Emily trying the door. It wiggled slightly, but wouldn't open. Taking a deep breath, Rose waited till her girlfriend was stood out of the way before getting into a fighting stance and kicking the door. It practically swung off its hinges as it opened, and the two made their way out of the cupboard. Just as alarms blared.

* * *

 **This one took some thinking... But then I remembered that they are both Secret Agents, and also Vigilantes. :D And yes, Rose is very strong. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. The Moon

06) The Moon

"I can't believe you managed to get us up here," said Rose, as she lay on top of a blanket on the rooftop of Saint Hopes, cuddling into her girlfriend. A picnic blanket lay next to Emily, and two empty glasses were by it. "It's really nice out here."

"Only the best for my Guppy," said Emily, smiling as she looked at her girlfriend. "Besides you mentioned you wanted to see the moon tonight."

Rose smiled back as she lent up and kissed Emily on the lips. "The moon is pretty big tonight, we should beware of werewolves."

"Well, unlike what that film would have you think, there are no werewolves in London," said Emily, smirking as she sat up. Causing Rose to pout slightly. "At least, none we have to worry about being on top of this roof."

Rose just looked at her girlfriend with a shake of her head. "We both know werewolves are misunderstood creatures, Oz is amazing."

"He only eats somebody once or twice a month," said Emily, smirking. Rose playfully shoved her as Emily continued "We have a few hours before we have to get down, anything you want to do in the moonlight?"

Rose immediately smirked, before pushing Emily down and straddling her. "I can think of at least one thing I want to do," she said, as she licked her lips and began tugging at Emily's top.

Emily grinned and reached up to take Rose's top off, while saying "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

 **This one was really fun to write. It adds some backstory as to why Rose is so strong as well. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	7. Disaster

07) Disaster

Emily took a deep breath as she flopped onto the sofa, next to Rose. "I can't believe how badly that went…" she said, looking at her girlfriend. "Daisy is amazing at playing other people when we're on a mission… And rehearsals went amazingly…"

"Rehearsals didn't have an audience, and neither do our missions," said Rose, shaking her head. "I guess Daisy isn't that good when she does have an audience."

"Reminds me of Sophie, from that show we like," said Emily, smirking. "I guess we really are like the Leverage team." She laughed, before frowning. "Now I kinda wanna watch an episode or two… Damn…"

"You and Leverage…" said Rose, shaking her head. "It should be in the bedroom, we were watching it the other night." She smiled as she watched Emily stand up and walk into the bedroom. "It should also get our mind off the disastrous trainwreck that was our first performance of Grease."

"Did you really need both?" asked Emily, walking out of the bedroom with the Leverage boxset in hand. "Disastrous and trainwreck? Isn't it just one or the other?"

"Well, considering Daisy took break a leg seriously…" said Rose, trailing off. She shook her head. "Blane and Oscar are gonna have their work cut out trying to repair those sets."

"Though, Daisy isn't gonna be happy right now, she can't do any more performances," said Emily, trying, and failing, to hide her grin as she walked over to the TV and set it up. "As long as her understudy doesn't have the same stage fright, the rest of the weekend should be great. Tiring, but great." She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and sat back down next to Rose. "I really hope nothing big happens that M.I.5 need us for…"

"Well, that's for future us to hope," said Rose, smiling as she cuddled into Emily. "Tonight we're gonna have a littler Leverage marathon."

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this one. :D It was fun.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	8. Silent

08) Silent

The moment she woke up, Emily knew something was up. Her phone was vibrating, but there was no sound. And the moment she opened her mouth to say something, no sound came out. Making her frown. She immediately looked to the other side of the bed and saw a sleeping Rose there, making her smile slightly. At least her girlfriend was safe. Before she could think about anything else, she decided to wake Rose.

Rose immediately sat up, mouthing words but having no sound come out, causing her to frown. Before signing 'What is happening?'.

Emily immediately grabbed a pad of paper from the side table along with a pen. Before writing 'Dunno, no sound, might be demonic? Remember when Chief Slayer told us about those gentlethings stealing sound?' and showing it to Rose.

'You think it's the Gentlemen?' wrote Rose, after taking the pad of paper. 'Could it not be SKUL?'

Emily frowned, she hadn't thought about that. SKUL could probably find somebody who had the technology to take sound away. She took the pad back and wrote 'Check phones?' before grabbing her still vibrating phone from the side. She let out a small smile as she looked at it, before grabbing the pad. 'We need to get ready. Meeting in 10 at WB.'

Rose looked at her with a smile before taking the pad and writing 'Share a shower?'

Emily seemed to laugh, though no sound came out, before slipping off the bed, pulling her pyjamas off and walking out of the bedroom. With Rose not far behind.

* * *

 **This one was interesting to write. And I might even be able to make this one a proper one-shot at some point in the future. :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Lavender

Emily and Rose – Universe Hoppers

Femslash February

09) Lavender

Rose smiled as she heard familiar wincing coming behind her, as she sat at her computer in their Bunker. She turned slightly to see her girlfriend walking towards her, in a lavender dress. And a pair of heels in hand. "Damn, Daisy did a good job," said Rose, licking her lips. "You look good enough to eat."

"Right now, I just wanna get back to our flat and sleep," said Emily, as she sat down in the chair next to Rose. "My feet are killing me…"

"You did great at that party," said Rose, with a smile. Before turning Emily's chair towards her and pulling one of her girlfriend's legs onto her lap and rubbing it. "We got all the information we needed, I'm sure Stella will be happy."

"I hope so, those heels were killer," said Emily, glaring at the offending items, which she had thrown into the corner. Before letting a sigh of contentment. "That's great, keep doing that."

Rose laughed as she continued to rub her girlfriend's feet before saying "I don't think Daisy is gonna be happy you've thrown those to the other side of the room. Where'd you get them anyway?"

"I think they're from the drama department at school," said Emily, shrugging. "The dress is now mine though, we brought it with M.I. High budget."

"So technically, it's M.I. High's dress," said Rose, smirking as she finished rubbing the foot and started on the second foot. "You know this would probably be easier if we were at home. On our sofa."

"I'm not sure I can make it home," said Emily, taking a deep breath. "Those heels killed my feet." She looked at Rose. "I might be able to make it to the guest room here though… Though social events are draining, I just wanna cuddle up and go sleep. Maybe watch some Modern Family or something..."

Rose nodded before saying "I think that can be arranged, we can take a bath as well, if you want."

"That sounds amazing," said Emily, nodding as she let Rose help her up. She kept wincing as she hobbled across the room, with Rose holding her.


End file.
